poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Fixing the Power Source/Genesis Park is Back in Business/Back Safe and Sound
Here is how Fixing the Power Source, Genesis Park is Back in Business and Back Safe and Sound goes in Genesis Park. Meanwhile, Twilight and her friends found the Power Source. Twilight Sparkle: Alright, Girls. It's not going to be easy. Rarity: I hope we don't run into any danger. Apple Bloom: I just hope Apple Feather is okay. Applejack: It'll be okay, Apple Bloom. Twilight Sparkle: Mickey, You and the others read the instructions. Mickey Mouse: (reading the instructions) We can't throw the main switch by hand. Pump up the Primer Handle in order to get it charge. It's large, flat and gray. Twilight Sparkle: OK. Rainbow Dash: (pumps up the handle) It's charged. With the foals, they sees the electric fence. Princess Yuna: All right, If we got wings, We'll fly over. Princess Skyla: And if not, Just climb over as best you can. Armor Bride: (taps a wire with her back hoof) It's safe. Britney Sweet: Good call, Armor Bride. Armor Bride: Thanks. It's my lucky back hoof. Princess Yuna: Let's go. Jim: I don't mind climbing without using my wings to fly. Alexis: Here it goes. Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake: Let's do it! (bro hoof) Moon Starlight: Wait for me! The foals climbed over the fence. With the others. Twilight Sparkle: Now what? Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: (reading the instructions) Under the words "Contact Position" There's a round, Green button which says, "Push to Close" Twilight Sparkle: (pushes the button) Mickey Mouse: (reading the instructions) Switch all the red buttons turn on the individual park system. Twilight Sparkle: (switches all the buttons) With the foals. Princess Yuna: We did it. Princess Sharon: You're almost there, Jim! Jim: Here it goes. The alarm goes one. Twilight was about to turn on the high voltage. Jim: I'm ready, Yuna! Princess Yuna: On three. One... two... three! Twilight turns on the high voltage switch. Jim: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! (lands onto Alexis) Princess Yuna: Alexis! Are you alright? Alexis: I'm fine, What about Jim? Princess Yuna: (checking Jim's heart beat) I can't make it out. Thunder Spectrum: I got this. (rubbing his hooves like lightning into CPR) Clear! Jim: (coughing) One... Two..... Three! Blue Star: Way to go, Thunder! With the group. Twilight Sparkle: (talking on the radio) Professor Amber. Genesis Park is back in business!! Suddenly, a Smilodon appeared out of nowhere and begins the chance. Gremlin Gus: What was that!? Goofy: It's a Smilodon Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: And he looks hungry! Donald Duck: We gotta do something! Panchito: Si, Donald, But how? Jose Carioca: I'm sure we'll think of something. Mickey Mouse: Twilight, See if you can use that magic of yours to trap it with your forcefield. Then, More Saber Tooth Tigers appeared. Rarity: AHHHHHH!!!! Rainbow Dash: There's more of them! Night Glider: Twilight! Twilight Sparkle: Stand back! (use her magic and trap them) Smilodons: (growls trying to get out of the forcefield) The group escapes from the Smilodons. Meanwhile, Raptor Claw was hunting some animals. Raptor Claw: The Smilodon! Saber Tooth Tiger: (searching for prey but smelling trouble) Raptor Claw: What's got into him? As Raptor Claw ready to fire, When one of the R.O.U.S.'s was right behind him. R.O.U.S.: (about to attack) Raptor Claw: Almost got it. (aiming) As the R.O.U.S. was ready to strike, It was ambushed by a female Utahraptor. Raptor Claw: (felt surprised) Clever girl. Utahraptor: (leading Raptor Claw) Raptor Claw: Where are you taking me? Utahraptor: (screeching and leading Raptor Claw) Raptor Claw: (saw something) The Visitor Center. I'm almost there. (Then, When the a few killer shrews showed up, The Tyrannosaurus Rex busts in and kills them all) The foals finally back to their families. Princess Yuna: Mama! Papa! Aunt Celestia! Uncle Duck! Moon Starlight: Mom! Dad! Aunt Celestia! Uncle Duck! Snowdrop: Luna! Hiro! Celestia! Duck! Princess Sharon: Mother! Duck! Aunt Luna! Hiro! Princess Luna: Yuna! Moon! Snowdrop! Princess Celestia: Sharon! Thank Goodness All of You Are Safe! Duck: I'm glad you made it. Prince Isamu: (embraces Yuna) Prince Indy and Princess Anna: (embraces Sharon) Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225